


flowers in his hair

by skyblxssom



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, I wanted soft moments between Raven and the kids, Tales of Vesperia Spoilers, Team Fluff, and by golly I will write soft moments between Raven and the kids with these two hands, it's just self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblxssom/pseuds/skyblxssom
Summary: Estelle thought that it was a shame how Raven kept his hair in a ponytail all the time. When an opportunity presented itself for her to have a bit of fun with it, well, it was hard to resist.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	flowers in his hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another self indulgent fic that I wrote on and off for a couple of weeks. I was really feeling Raven and Estelle soft moments and somehow that translated to 'let's braid his hair and put flowers in it'. I originally wanted to add Patty and Flynn to but as I wrote their dialogue, I just vibed more with the original party so I had to put them out unfortunately. One day I'll write some Raven with Flynn and Patty friendship cause I also love their relationship in the game!
> 
> There's really no rhyme nor reason for the flower choices. I just googled up different colored flowers and picked the ones I liked the best before building their dialogue around it. 
> 
> For now, I hope this would be an enjoyable read!

When Estelle had made the decision to sneak out of the castle, she could never envision that her desire to warn Flynn about the danger looming over him turned into a journey to save the world. She had experienced far more in the past year than the entirety of her sheltered life, and while there were painful moments that she would rather forget, her decision hadn't been something that she regretted. 

She got to see the world with her own two eyes, always enthralled by the fact that the descriptions in the books she read couldn't do justice with the actual scenes of all the places they went to. She learned more about herself, the powers that she had and her role in the greater scheme of things. She made friends that experienced the good and the bad, the highs and the lows together. 

Even when they faced the monumental challenge of preventing the world's destruction, Estelle wouldn't want to be anywhere else. 

Like today for instance. They were making their way to Danghrest on foot, having decided to give Ba'ul a break from taking them from one end of the world to the other. Along the way, they found a nice clearing that had a small flower field nearby to stop and take a break in.

Estelle wasted no time in sitting down underneath the shade of a large tree, lightly massaging her legs from all the walking that they did. Sometimes she forgot how lucky they were to have Ba’ul. 

She could hear approaching footsteps and looked up to find Raven making his way over. 

“Don’t mind me princess!” he said in lieu of greeting, pretty much flopping down to her right. “This old man just wants ta grab a quick nap ‘fore we get back on the road.” He fell onto his back with his limbs splayed for a moment. “Honestly, ya kids just love ta make an old man work, don’tcha?”

A little giggle escaped her. “Well, we are counting on you. We couldn’t have made it this far without your help, after all.”

Apparently, that had been an unexpected answer. Estelle caught sight of the blatant surprise crossing Raven’s features for a split second before he hid it behind an awkward laugh. 

"Yeah, um, guess I gotta get all the sleep I can." With that, he turned on his side with his back facing her, presumably so she wouldn't see the sort of expressions he made. 

Estelle felt a little sad that genuine shows of appreciation towards all that he did would be met with such hesitance. Like he didn't think he deserved any of that and that he was  _ supposed  _ to do so just because his life belonged to Brave Vesperia. She wished she could tell him that they don't actually own his life yet she also knew how hard it was to change a long held belief of yourself. 

Raven knew only of being someone's tool for a long time. Estelle hoped that over time, he would learn to view himself as a proper comrade in their ragtag group as opposed to a tool to be used and discarded when his effectiveness ran out. 

(She was learning that herself, too).

By the time she came out of her musings, Raven's breathing had evened out. Sometimes she envied his ability to fall asleep just about anywhere. When she first left the castle, it became apparent how much she'd been pampered with her soft bed during the first night she had to sleep outside. Estelle had seen the various positions Raven could fall asleep in, from sleeping sitting up against the wall to lying down on any horizontal surface. 

Yet she had to wonder about something. Estelle could not recall a time where she saw Raven sleeping with his hair down. The ponytail remained up regardless of his position, so she could only imagine how comfortable that'd be. 

The princess can understand why he'd much rather keep his hair up, though. When his hair fell around his face and covered an eye, it reminded them too much of Schwann and not enough Raven. Raven didn't want to be reminded of Schwann as much as they did too, what with his insistence that the Imperial Knight Captain had died in Baction. 

Still, she couldn't deny that Raven had pretty hair. The length is more or less like hers, though with a bit more volume. At times she thought that it was a shame that he kept it in a ponytail all the time. Estelle felt like he could pull off different hairstyles or braids. It was at a length that one could have a bit of fun with…

A suspiciously Yuri-like voice whispered in her mind. A thought formulated before she realized it, and what came along was an unexpected impulse to do just that. Her gaze flickered to the sleeping Raven, zeroing in on his ponytail seconds later. 

It  _ would  _ be fun. Estelle felt confident in her abilities and she figured that adding in a bit of the flowers around them will make it stand out even more. Still, there was always the chance of getting caught. If by happenstance she managed to pull it off, there was no guarantee that Raven would remain asleep when she leaves to pick out some flowers. 

What she needed was someone else to pick the flowers…

As if the universe was prompting her along, Karol took that time to walk in her field of vision. She grinned, knowing that out of everyone in their group, Karol was the likeliest in being her accomplice in this. 

"Karol!" Estelle called out, mindful of her volume. When he looked up, she gestured for him to come over. Though looking a tad confused, he did approach her, his eyes shifting to Raven for a moment. 

"Yeah Estelle? What's up?" he asked in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the man's slumber. 

"I need your help with something," she began, beckoning him closer. "You see, I was thinking of…" Estelle wasted no time in whispering her plan in his ear. 

Karol eventually pulled away with a surprised look, glancing at Raven before meeting her eyes again. "You want to--?"

"Yes," she responded in a serious tone. Well, as serious as she could make it when giggles threatened to escape her lips. "I think it'll make him look pretty."

Perhaps Karol found the idea of scruffy old Raven being pretty rather amusing since he had to stifle a little laugh. He looked interested now. Good. 

"I don't know how you'll make Raven of all people pretty but I want to see it." He got to his feet. "So I should just pick whatever?"

"As many varieties as you could find. It'd be fun to see which flower matches with his hair."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Karol scrambled away towards the flower fields. Now Estelle was free to carry out her end of this plan. The best way to go about this was to work slowly and carefully. Everything hinges on Raven not waking up at all throughout the process. 

With her mind made up, she started on her task. Estelle carefully tugged his hair tie loose, watching with bated breath as strands of dark hair fell from the usual scruffy ponytail. Aside from a little huff and some murmurs, Raven remained asleep. 

She didn't relax just yet. Slowly, slender fingers found purchase in his hair, which felt smoother than expected. Estelle carded through it a couple of times, her eyes never leaving his face for any change in expression. There was a time when she unexpectedly hit a small knot that tugged at his scalp, and she stilled, fairly certain that he'd wake up to find her fingers in his hair. 

Raven shifted a little, brows furrowed in this displeased sort of look before they smoothed out. 

Estelle suppressed the urge to giggle. She never would have thought he'd be sleeping this deeply but it worked to her agenda nonetheless. Fairly certain that Raven wouldn't wake up so long as she was being careful, her fingers got to work on this impulse of hers. 

While Raven had considerably long hair, it wasn't long enough to make anything super complicated. So she went with a simple braid, parting three small sections before she started to weave them together. All the while, Raven slept on, blissfully unaware of the new hairstyle he was getting.

Estelle neatly finished off the first braid before moving onto making a second small one. There was this childlike glee within her as she parted more of Raven's hair, like she was doing something that could get her in trouble but it wasn't technically anything bad. 

She looked up from her work at the sound of approaching footsteps. Karol had come back with what she requested, and from the variety in his hands, they would have plenty of combinations to try out. Estelle felt the excitement bubbling within her. 

"Woah, you actually--" Karol paused at her quick shush, before continuing on in a quieter voice. "I'm surprised he didn't wake up from all that."

"He must have been quite tired." Estelle whispered back. "Well, it's better for us if he stays asleep for awhile."

Her accomplice placed down the flowers he picked before settling down next to her, peering closer to get a better look at the braid she was doing. "You're really good at that."

"I had plenty of practice." She pushed aside the memories of lonely days in her childhood. "It's really not too hard once you understand how to do the weave."

"I don't think I've got the fingers for that." Karol smiled down at his haul. "But I'm good at picking out flowers! I just grabbed a little bit of everything cause I didn't know which one you'd want."

"You did a really good job, Karol. I'm sure we'll find ones that'll fit his color." After the earnest praise, Estelle quieted down to focus solely on finishing off the current braid. It was a shame that they didn't have hair clips to keep the braids in place but considering this was an impulse decision, she just had to make do with leaving them loose at the ends.

Occasionally both of them would pause in their idle chatter when it looked like Raven was stirring, but aside from a smack of lips and an attempt to bury his face further into his arm, they were never in any real danger of getting caught in the act. She'd exchange these little giggles with Karol after what felt like a close shave.

It really did feel like she was doing something that she wasn't supposed to! Maybe this was what Yuri felt whenever he broke the law? 

Not to say that she condoned any of his actions! But she could somewhat understand this sort of… thrill from doing something she was trying very hard in not getting caught for. 

Eventually, she did enough braids to be satisfied with. Anymore and they could risk waking Raven up. Now it was time for the fun part. 

"What do you think looks pretty, Karol?" She figured she'd give the honors of putting in the first flower to him. 

A bit surprised by the question, Karol looked through the choices they had, head tilted slightly in deep thought. It was cute seeing him consider the flowers like he was checking out new weapons at the store. 

"Maybe… this white one." He gingerly picked up the cosmos to show her. 

"Ooh, I think that looks pretty! It'll definitely pop in his hair!" She gestured at one of the braids. Maybe you can slip it in here?"

Karol looked a little nervous, perhaps wondering whether he had the dexterity to do so. Estelle's encouraging look eventually nudged him to do so. With a calming breath, he slowly leaned closer, his hand with the cosmos going for the braid in question. 

He barely managed to slip in the stem before his nerves got the better of him. Karol pulled his hand back, looking at the placement with this apprehensive look. A sigh of relief slipped out once he saw that the flower remained on the braid. 

"You did it! The color really works here!" She cheered softly, making Karol rub his nose in a bashful manner.

“Heh, you think so?”

“Yes! Now I have to find a pretty one to match…” Estelle carefully surveyed the choices she had, wanting to make this first flower by her extra special. All of them looked beautiful and would probably fit in Raven’s dark locks but eventually, a pink carnation caught her eye. She picked it up and inspected the flower for a moment.

She had once read a book on flower languages and if she recalled correctly, carnations symbolizes gratitude and being unforgettable. It seemed like the perfect fit for Raven, she decided with a smile. Estelle carefully slotted the pink carnation next to the cosmos. 

“That’s a really cool pick Estelle!” Karol spoke in hushed awe. “I really like how the colors work together!”

“Thank you! Now we should build around it, mixing in different kinds to really make it--”

“What are you two doing?” A familiar voice asked from behind, and the pair simultaneously whirled around to make a shushing noise. Rita flustered at that, looking like she’d snap out a response but held her tongue at the last minute due to Estelle’s pleading look. 

“Rita! We’re braiding Raven’s hair and adding flowers to it.” The princess gestured at their handiwork. “I think we’re making good progress so far.”

Rita raised an eyebrow and when she spoke, it was in a considerably softer voice. “What’s the reason behind messing with the old man’s horrendously messy hair?”

“Estelle thought it’d make him look pretty,” Karol responded instead. He kept close to Estelle just in case Rita gave a knee jerk response for whatever reason and smack him over the head. “So she braided his hair and I picked the flowers to put in them.”

“You want to make the old man look pretty? Nothing in this world is gonna salvage that mug of his.” The young mage crossed her arms. “I think it’s a waste of time.”

“Still, it does brighten up his complexion.” Estelle was used to Rita’s acerbic responses by now that she didn’t bat an eyelash. Instead, she clasped her hands together, smiling brightly at her friend. “Ooh, I know! How about you pick a flower yourself! Then you can see the effect it has!”

“W-Why would I do something ridiculous like that?” She blustered, cheeks a little pink

“Please Rita? I know you’ll pick something nice!” 

Rita basically stood no chance when Estelle flashed those eyes at her. Shoulders drooping, she huffed out a loud sigh. “Alright fine!”

Stomping over to the duo, it looked like she would grab a flower at random just to get it over with, but a glance at Estelle’s expecting gaze made her slow down. Rita quickly glossed over the array of flowers before picking up a marigold. 

“Here’s the stupid flower,” she grumbled, handing it over to Estellle. Rita pretended that her face wasn’t warm when their fingers briefly brushed together. Estelle slipped the marigold above the pink carnation, leaned back to take it in before beaming at her friend. 

“It looks wonderful Rita! Thank you for choosing it!”

“Y-Yeah, no problem…” Rita smiled a tiny smile at the pink haired girl. She then stood back up and made her way over to the other side of the tree. Estelle could see her sitting down, taking out her book to read. 

It made her happy that Rita participated in this activity, however brief it was. Karol just looked surprised that the volatile mage complied at all but then again, when it came to Estelle, it was really hard saying no to her.

“Let’s continue,” Estelle whispered. Together, they talked in hushed tones on colors that would fit the flowers that they’ve placed in Raven’s hair. The man in questions continued to slumber, snoring softly. The duo had placed a few more flowers before another voice interrupted them.

"My my, now what do we have here?" Estelle and Karol looked up to see the last trio of the party making their way over. It seemed that Yuri and Judith were done with their sparring session. Repede wasted no time in making himself comfortable nearby, ready to take a nap himself. Judith in particular had that twinkle in her eyes, lips curled in mild amusement from the sign to keep her voice low.

"Estelle wanted to make Raven look pretty," Karol responded, sounding like he had no part in it when he was clearly trying to place another flower in Raven's hair. 

"Making the old man pretty? That's a tall order," Yuri quipped from the side, eyes trained on the ones already decorating his hair. "I'm surprised you didn't wake him up already."

"I imagined he was pretty tired considering that he didn't get that much sleep last night." Judith had been the last one on night watch so she had found Raven slipping out of his tent during the break of dawn. She had kept her presence hidden, not wanting to disturb the other upon spotting the weary look on his face. Perhaps it had been another night where nightmares plagued him. While it was a tiny bit frustrating that there was nothing that she could really do to help him, serving him an extra mug of coffee during breakfast was the next best way to help him function for the day.

"I see... That's all the more reason to make him look pretty, then." Estelle decided that the end goal for this would be to draw out a smile from Raven. Things might have started due to her acting upon impulse but now she felt the need to do things the best that she could. 

"Indeed." Judith still had that amused sort of air about her, cat like eyes taking in the little pile of flowers next to Estelle.

"What sort of flower do you think would fit him?" Catching her gaze, Estelle naturally asked for her opinion. Of course, she can't leave him out. "What about you Yuri? What do you think?"

"Huh? Don't know why you're asking me this. Do I look like the sort to know about flowers?"

Estelle pretended not to notice the thoughtful look Yuri sported despite his claim. She focused instead on Judith who crouched down to pick up a single yellow daisy from the bunch.

"I believe this would fit him nicely. A pop of brightness just like he is, hm?" The krityan easily slipped in the flower on an empty patch of hair. She leaned back with an air of contentment, pleased with the results. 

"Ooh it does look pretty!" Estelle quietly cheered, hands clasped together while Karol complimented Judith on her choice as well. Now the spotlight turned to Yuri. He grumbled a little at the attention but eventually chose a purple clematis.

"Figured it matches his garish coat," Yuri explained with a shrug. Estelle had to smother her giggles at the sight of Yuri exercising a surprising amount of gentleness in placing the flower on Raven's hair. It was rather cute that he too didn't want to wake up the sleeping archer. 

"Can't believe all of us talking and basically touching his hair didn't even stir the old man." As if he read her thoughts, Yuri diverted the attention back on Raven. By this point, there were more flowers than hair on the left side of his head. When he woke up, the weight would definitely be noticeable. 

"Perhaps it means that he feels comfortable enough to allow himself this kind of deep sleep," Judith suggested. "A sense of trust that we won't let anything bad happen to him when he's this vulnerable."

"Well, yeah! Of course we won't let anything slip past us!" Karol looked down at Raven's peaceful expression. He appeared to be happy at the thought of the older man trusting them to this degree. "I know I can sleep soundly at night, knowing that you guys have my back!"

"Oh, we're  _ very _ well aware when you're sawing logs Captain Karol," Yuri teased, chuckling at the resulting pout shot his way. He glanced at Raven for a moment before settling down closer to where Rita sat, stretching his arms above his head. 

"Guess we better give him time to catch up on his beauty sleep. I don't want to be on the end of another one of his spiels about us working an old man to the ground."

Estelle couldn't stop her smile even if she tried. Indifferent as he tried to put it, no one was fooled by his act. Yuri was letting Raven sleep for as long as he wanted to after a rough night. He won't push them to move if there was no immediate reason to do so. 

And maybe all of them could use this break. Despite their mission to take down the giant catastrophe in the sky and bring back the twinkling stars at night, surely the world could wait one more day. 

"Why are you smiling Estelle?" Karol's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"Oh, I was thinking about what other flowers we could fit in..." 

* * *

Raven had never really slept soundly simply because the world was a bad place and carelessly relaxing was a one way ticket in getting a knife to the back. Alexei had picked up the broken piece of a dead man to create the ideal knight that had better things to focus on than getting enough sleep. Even without his meddling, the nightmares did a fantastic enough job in keeping him awake at night anyway. 

He didn’t really worry about it, though. Raven made sure to grab little cat naps here and there, enough to keep himself functioning or until he found a decently safe place to try and get some rest before he found himself jerked awake, a choked name in his throat and this fleeting sense of regret that he still had the ability to open his eyes. 

But then Raven met these kids with big dreams and even bigger hearts. 

Playing spy for two owners meant that he couldn’t afford to let his guard down around them and yet he found himself capable of falling deeply asleep when he was around them. It wasn’t often and some nights were rougher than others but it was the fact that he was able to -- there were vague memories of safety and deep slumber with the scent of fire lilies tickling his nose -- around them showed that he trusted them more than he was willing to admit. 

He recalled feeling exhausted after playing the evening away with the kids in Mantaic, falling asleep in front of the inn’s front desk and waking up to find a blanket covering his person and a pillow tucked underneath his head. Raven felt surprised at the gesture, partially because he didn’t expect it and that he didn’t stir awake at all when whoever it was moved him enough to make his sleep more comfortable. 

And he would keep finding himself surprised when it came to these kids. Raven had been fully prepared to settle things when he met them in Heracles, ready to die by Yuri’s sword if that was what he wanted. Yet he got a beatdown that left his ears ringing, though that might have been from the sheer disbelief of hearing that his life was now owned by Brave Vesperia.

They ended up giving him a second chance. Raven couldn’t believe that they were still able to put their trust into a lying, backstabbing tool like him but he wasn’t about to reject this undeserving kindness. He had many things he needed to do in order to right the wrong, starting with helping the kids save the princess. 

It was only much later, after they set out to save the world and went through various moments together that Raven realized his trust in these kids had never wavered. He trusted them to watch his back in battle and when he slept, knowing that he wouldn't be in danger despite his vulnerability. 

So when he stirred awake from his nap, Raven didn’t feel all that surprised that his sleep had been deep and peaceful. What caught his attention instead was the lack of pull from his hair and the hushed tones of people conversing somewhere near him. He supposed the only way to address this oddity was to properly wake up.

With a yawn, he turned on his back before he sat up. Almost immediately, he felt the way his hair fell loose around his neck. There was a shot of panic at the thought that he’d look more Schwann than Raven but there wasn’t a curtain of hair covering his left eye. 

Instead, the left side of his head felt… weighted? Barely noticeable really but he could feel that there was something in his hair. Before he could raise a hand to touch whatever it was, Estelle spoke to him. 

"Did you have a nice nap?" Raven took one look at the way she tried to hide the smile twitching the edges of her lips and knew that she was behind the oddity with his hair. Karol and Yuri wouldn't have a reason to, Rita just doesn't care and Judith… well Estelle seemed more likely to be the culprit than her right now. 

"Yeah I did." Which never failed to surprise him. "Glad I got ta recharge 'fore I get put through the grinder."

"I'm glad to hear that you got some restful sleep." Estelle couldn't hide the smile in her tone even if she tried. Raven leaned back slightly, levelling an even gaze on the suspicious girl. 

"Now princess, I can't help but notice that my hair feels… different," he began lightly. "Pretty sure it didn't feel like this when I settled down ta nap. Ya wouldn't happened ta know the reason behind it, would ya?"

Sensing that he appeared more curious than anything else, Estelle felt comfortable to tease him, just a little. She tapped her chin, the perfect picture of innocence. "Hmm… perhaps I do."

"And ya won't tell a confused old man 'bout it?"

This time, she didn't even bother to muffle the slight giggle. "Maybe it's better for you to see for yourself." 

"Yeah old man, check it out yourself."

Raven realized that the rest of the party, who had been conversing with one another had stopped to watch the exchange between him and the princess. All of them sported varying degrees of amusement at whatever collective joke he was the source of. Yuri handed him his axe so he could look at his reflection on the shiny surface. 

He suspected that they had messed with his hair, expecting a haircut of some sort. Instead, he saw the myriad of colors that came in various shapes, to which he belatedly realized were from flowers embedded in his hair. That wasn't all. It would have been hard for all of this to stick in his hair normally so it looked like there were simple braids keeping it in place. 

Raven stared at his reflection for a moment, eyes widened slightly in shock. He almost couldn't believe that the person staring back was indeed himself. He always had his hair down or up in a scruffy ponytail, there was no in between. Usually when it wasn't up, he appeared more like Schwann than Raven but this was a far cry from the prim and proper image that the captain usually sported. 

It was wild and colorful, an odd existence to his norm yet it wasn't unpleasant. He could see more of Raven than Schwann with this, and while he would never really do this to himself, he knew that Raven would appreciate it more than Schwann. 

"Seems like I got myself a new hairdo. Ya wouldn't happen ta be the one ta doctor me up, would ya princess?"

"Oh, perhaps I had with help from the others. ...What do you think? Do you like it?"

Meeting her quietly expecting gaze, it took very little time for him to come to the conclusion that yes, he did like it. Some part of him should be alarmed that she managed to do this while he was asleep but all he felt was resignation over his norms being continuously changed because of these kids and this tickle of warmth that they all pitched into helping her with this project. 

"I think…" He placed down the axe to clutch his chest dramatically. "The world just wouldn't be able ta handle ol' Raven's new look! The ladies are gonna love the flowers. Brings out a more sensitive side to all this manly charm, yeah?"

“I’m sure they can behave themselves, unlike you,” Yuri quipped, his tone all teasing like. Their de facto leader had his arms crossed, turning to face Estelle. “I guess operation prettying up the old man worked, albeit with the unfortunate side effect of raising his ego.” 

“Prettyin’ me up? Aw, ya can’t have given a better name fer it? Dont’cha think beautification is better? Wait no, it doesn’t have that zing ta it…”

“I’m surprised you even knew what beautification meant,” Rita muttered from behind the tree, still engrossed in her book. 

“Maybe handsomification? Adding more ta this sizzlin’ good looks of mine?”

“I think you’re right Yuri,” Karol spoke up, looking between him and Raven, trying to hide his snicker. “I don’t know if we can call it a total success if Raven’s making up words to puff himself up.”

“Hey now! It’s totally a legit word that exists! Somewhere.” He turned to Judith, who had remained silent all the while, simply watching their show with this beautifully amused smile on her lips. “Judy darlin’, ya believe me don’tcha?”

“Hmm… if it helps you feel better, I’d say… no.” She huffed out a soft laugh when his face comically fell. “I’m sorry, I’m just not a very good liar.”

“Ooh, ya hurt me Judy darlin’ ya really do. Haven’t ya heard that a white lie is sometimes kinder than the harsh, cruel truth?”

“Oh really? I figured you’d benefit more with a reality check.”

Raven squawked in outrage amidst the sudden burst of laughter, then glanced briefly at the princess who laughed openly as much as she tried to hide it behind a dainty palm. He swallowed down his smile in favor of continuing his dramatic act, wanting to draw out even more of that sweet sound. 

When they had plenty at stake in the whole saving the world business, it was nice for Raven to see that these kids still had the ability to laugh and smile, even if it was at his own expense. Seeing them continue to tease about his new hairdo, he briefly sported a fond grin before whining about how they’re bullying an old man. 

Oh well, compared to everything else he’d done in the past, this was a small sacrifice he would happily commit to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Raven liked his new look enough to keep it for awhile. The party teased him about blending into the foliage even with his garish purple coat. It's just good vibes all around. 
> 
> I'd love to know what you think about this piece! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
